


Non ce la faccio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Maledetto dalla volpe [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una dialogue-fic su Sakura che si prende cura di un Naruto spezzato.Scritta per la: Dialogue-fic challenge. Della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & FanartLink: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/permalink/3150651521625019/Fandom: NarutoPrompt: "Non ce la faccio più... sono stanco..." di Marica Heather-chan Gravano
Series: Maledetto dalla volpe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1450543





	Non ce la faccio

Non ce la faccio

“Non ce la faccio più… sono stanco” biascicò Naruto. Vomitò.

“Naruto, non è da te”.

“Perché gli altri devono sempre sapere cos’è da me e cosa no?!” “Non posso essere sempre allegro, sempre felice” “Sono odiato perché ho un demone dentro di me da quando sono neonato”. Vomitò diverse volte.

“Naruto… tu sei sempre stato forte. Hai sempre sorriso alle difficoltà. Hai sempre combattuto e nascosto il dolore”.

“Sono stanco!”.

“Appoggiati a me… ecco… così… Tranquillo, ci sono io”.

“Sa-Sakura…”.

“Scusa. Non volevo dirti che non puoi lasciarti andare con me. Quando si tratta di te divento un pessimo medico”.

“I-io non vorrei… piangere…”.

“Le asciugo io le tue lacrime. Ecco, ora hai la bocca pulita”.

“Sento ancora lo stimolo del vomito”.

“Naruto, è un riflesso. Non puoi continuare così”.

“Non voglio vivere”.

“Non ci pensare. Non ci pensare di nuovo! Non voglio vederti ancora prendere quelle pillole”.

“Ho la nausea… sempre”.

“Lo so, è una reazione psicologica. Ecco, mettiti a letto, dormire ti aiuterà a non pensarci”.

“Ho la nausea di me stesso, provo ribrezzo”.

“Naruto, ascoltami bene. Tu sei perfetto. Niente di quello che è successo in questo villaggio è colpa tua. Gli altri ninja e le altre sfere sono corrotte.

Né Pain né quello che è successo a Sasuke sono amputabili a te. Come non è colpa tua di avere dentro il demone a nove code”.

“Sasuke era quello amato da tutti. L’eroe di ognuno, anche il tuo”.

“Mi dispiace di non aver capito in tempo quanto valessi tu. Lui sembrava perfetto all’apparenza, ma dentro era marcio”.

“Non dire così, ti prego! Lui… lui soffriva ed io non l’ho capito”.

“Naruto, guardati! L’unico che sta soffrendo per colpa sua, per colpa di tutto questo, sei tu. Ti prego, riprenditi”.

“Non ci riesco”.

“Ti aiuterò io. Te lo giuro, ti tirerò fuori da tutto questo”.

Naruto annuì. “Credo di aver appena inghiottito un colpo d’acido” ammise.

“Aspetta, ti sollevo la testa, così riesci a dormire.

Naruto, tieni duro”.

“Ti prego, non ti aspettare troppo da me anche tu”.

“No, non lo farò, ma… Voglio solo che tu sappia che ti aiuterò ad uscirne”.

“Non importa se con me non sei un bravo medico. Nessuno è profeta in patria e tu sei sempre così gentile. Resterai qui mentre dormo?”.

“Certo. Non ti lascerò neanche per un momento”.

“Non odiare Sasuke”.

“Non lo farò”.

“Provo ribrezzo anche per l’eroe che gli altri vogliano che io sia”.

“Allora vorrà dire che quando sarai Hokage sarai controverso. Né mostro, né perfetto”.

“Gra-grazie, Sakura”.

“Di niente. Ora chiudi gli occhi”.

“Non lasciarmi la mano”.

“No, te la stringerò anche mentre dormi. Promesso. Ecco, bravo, ora chiudi gli occhi”.

Naruto obbedì.


End file.
